Emails to his ex wife
by Arizona'sIntern
Summary: This is what I think should have happened after Derek left Meredith because she messed with his trial
1. Chapter 1

Dear Addison,

I'm not entirely sure why I'm emailing you, I mean you are Derek's ex-wife..McWife…She-Shephard… All my friends call you satan… But you're Addison, the person who understands, and will listen or read rather…

Derek left today, he thinks I messed up his trial which I kind of did but I needed to. He would do the same…well maybe not. Derek see's everything in black and white, I don't…So he left and he left we with a baby from Africa, her name is Zola and she's perfect, she's be one in a a few months. It was Derek's idea to adopt her, and at first I wasn't sure but now I love her so much and I wonder if she deserves a dad who isan't going to walk out when ever he wants, he didn't even consider her in all of this, he just thought about how he felt… Maybe I don't even want him to be her dad, or my husband…why did you and Derek never have children?

I'm not sure how to do this whole mom this Addison,….Alex , Jackson,Lexie and April live here to so they help… but it's still unfamiliar territiory, ya know? Any advice? I know you aren't a mom but you are the best baby doctor I've ever seen.

Enough of my rambling, how are you? How is LA and the practice?

Sincerely

Dr. Meredith Grey

* * *

><p>Dear Meredith,<p>

I'm surprised to hear from you, I really am. I'm not "Mcwife" or "She shepherd" not anymore…we can be friends, it might be weird at first but we'll get used to it…and then it won't be weird.

Derek left? Meredith, how did you mess up the trial? Derek has always viewed the world as black and white, to him there is right and wrong, no room for anything in between. It's why we didn't work well.

He left you with a child? That's not like Derek… She does deserve that but trust me Meredith, you love Derek, you want him to be the father of Zola, you are just mad at him,give him time. Derek and I didn't have children because we had med school then we tried but didn't get pregnant and when we finally did he was to busy with work for me to tell him, and then I miss carried and a week later he found me in bed with Mark.

You, are an amazing mom. The fact that you are asking me for advice proves it. First of all…I don't believe your daughter should be raised in the frat house but honestly the best advice I can give you is don't stress or worry or freak out around her, stay calm and she will do the same, with Lucas I freaked out and he did too, it wasn't until I climbed into the tub fully clothed and just held him that he calmed down.

Don't give up on Derek, he loves you. He loves you more then he ever loved me, don't let him go Meredith.

Sincerely

Addison Forbes Montgomery


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Addison

I'd really like us to be friends. It should feel weird but it really doesn't, I've always liked you…but Derek was in the way of that.

I switched Adele's placebo drug for a patient's real drug, she needed the real thing….she didn't qualify it according to Derek but he wouldn't pay enough attention to her, she was a mess Addie and… I lost my mom to that and…yeah… Alex saw me, and he got drunk one night, was ticked off, and told Owen costing me not only trial, but almost my job and now Zola too and my chances of being chief resident. I was giving Adele a chance to live….

When the social worker came into check on Zola…I didn't tell her I lost my job and I didn't tell her that Derek and I are separated, when she found out, I knew she was gonna take her for me so I hid for a couple hours with her and then Alex covered for me but she still took Zola. I lost my baby. I feel like part of me is missing.

Derek and I are don't have much to fight for anymore….he came back and is living at home again, we are trying to get Zola back….. but it doesn't look hopeful. Derek has lost all faith in getting her back.

The only condition of Derek coming back is that I leave Neuro, Derek refuses to work with me or even talk about work with me. The chief and Bailey want me to go into General Surgery, for now I'm spending my time with the babies. They give me hope.

I'm so sorry you lost your baby Addison…and I'm really sorry for prom to. I never said that but I am…Did you ever tell Derek about the baby?

You didn't answer my question about LA and the practice and how you are?

Meredith

* * *

><p>Dear Meredith<p>

Wow. I get why you did that, I do… but you really shouldn't have. You put your career on the line. Karev, like one of your best friends told? Ouch. I bet he's not the most popular person right now… Chief resident isn't all it's cracked up to be, sure it looks good on the resume but it really is not all that great, ask Callie, she hated it and gave it to Miranda.

I'm so sorry that you lost Zola, but you need to keep faith that you will get her back. Derek is cynical, always has been and he just doesn't want to his hopes up. Meredith do not give up on that little girl, she needs you.

You are an amazing Neuro surgeon. You can NOT give that up because Derek won't work with you, there a billion hospitals you can work at. I know you are set on Seattle Grace but don't go into general, you will regret it for the rest of your life and never be happy. You can not give up your career because your husband wants you to, that's not fair, you have to much talent to do that. You are Meredith Grey.

I'm over prom..and no I never told Derek, I couldn't bring myself to do it and I really don't want to… He doesn't need to know.

LA is beautiful and sunny, I love living on a beach. You should come visit sometime. The practice is getting back on track, we had a time where we thought we weren't going to make it but I'm running it now and it's going super well.

As for me..I just got out of a relationship with my best friends ex-husband, do you remember sam? yeah him. We dated for a long time but I want kids and he doesn't. I want a baby so badly but can't get pregnant and almost adopted but then it fell through… and now I'm single, with out a baby or a best friend. So I'm surviving but barely.

Addison


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Addison

I know… I don't regret it though, I do but I don't. I don't regret giving Adele the drug because it means she gets to be happy and so does Richard.. but I regret getting caught basically… Because I lost so much, my family, my trial and parts of my career.

What if I don't get her back Addison? What if the find her a better home with out a dark and twisty mom and a dad who walks out when things get hard. Who am I to stop her from having an amazing family?

Were you serious about wanting me to visit you sometime?

I remember Sam and Naomi…Sam is really good looking that's for sure…Ever thought of surrogacy? You will be an amazing mom. I'm glad you didn't let a guy take that away from you, you would have bitter towards him for your whole life.

I guess I should take my own advice… I just, I don't want to lose my husband… I can't let go and even if I could, it would all be a waste. I would have ruined a marriage only for it not to last. I have spent to much time investing in our relationship, I can't let it be all for nothing.

Meredith

Meredith,

I get that, I'm not sure that I wouldn't do the same thing but you still need to be careful with your career. Please.

You will get her back, do not give up Meredith. No matter what happens with Derek, Zola will have you and you love her. You are her mom, every person on earth wants the perfect mom and dad family but you know what I had that. I had a mom, a dad and older brother, tons of money and anything material things I wanted but behind all of that my dad had a lot of affairs, my brother is turning into my dad and my mom is a lesbian and had an affair with her assistant for years. My family was so broken and unloving that my mom killed herself. So Zola is lucky to have you a mom who loves her.

Yes, I'm serious. Take a break from Seattle whenever you want and come visit me, maybe we could actually spend sometime together being friends.

I have yet to find the right surrogate, they are all so weird like the last one I talked to said her favorite part of being a surrogate is that her last family let her keep the placenta, she buried it in the backyard… who does that?

My marriage to Derek was long over before he even left New York. Before he met you or I slept with Mark, it just took him falling in love you to make us both realize it. Don't waste your life away thinking about how to make yourself good enough for your marriage.

Addison

Dear Addison,

Derek asked me who I was emailing last night and when I said no one, he asked if I was having an affair. I laughed and told him I was emailing you… he was shocked and I don't think he likes it very much. But I don't care..

I am so sorry about your family Addison, I guess I'm not the only one with a crappy childhood….I always thought that if I had a mom and a dad , my life would be perfect, I guess I was wrong.

I'd really like to come to LA and visit… I'll let you know

That is really weird.. Who keeps a placenta? Have they all been that weird? If all else fails…. I would be your surrogate…you deserve to be a mom and I promise I don't want to keep the placenta…

I'm scared Addie... Derek and I are over and I know that but I'm scared to actually end it and then there's the risk of never getting Zola back with out Derek… How does everything go from being perfect one day to falling apart the next?

Meredith


	4. Chapter 4

**Quick Authors note: Hey Guy just telling you that from now on the emails are going to be in italics and then the actual conversation will be in normal font. I just needed to bring the story to a certain part until I'd bring other people into the story.**

_Dear Meredith,_

_He thought you were having an affair? What exactly did he say when he found out you were emailing me? Has he read the emails?_

_ Everyone has their problems, my family had a lot of them… but I'm over it, btw you're the only person I told that my mother killed herself, everyone else thinks it was a heart attack. Perfect families do not exist but some are much better than others. I always wanted a family like the Shephards with a mom who cooks and is loving and kind., and many siblings who are a tight knit group, and from what I hear a dad who was the coolest guy on the planet and gave the best bear hugs. _

_ Do it, take a break from Seattle, come visit LA. You must have some vacation time right? We'll do all the touristy things and spend some time shopping, go to the spa, lie on the beach. _

_ Am I reading that right? Did you just offer to be my surrogate? Mer, I can't ask you to do that… No, I can't…can I? _

_I know you are scared… The thought of being a lone is scary, but you are not alone, you have friends who love you, who care about you. Do what you think is right…But don't drag it out. I often wonder that very thing. How are things so perfect one minute and falling apart the next._

_Addison_

* * *

><p>"Derek, what are you doing?"<p>

"YOU OFFERED TO BE ADDISON'S SURROGATE?"

"You had no right to read my emails. They were private emails between me and my friend. "

"MY EX-WIFE. Not your friend… my ex-wife. I only read the last one she sent but seriously… you offered to be her surrogate? and what is the last paragraph all about..you being alone? You're not alone, we are married"

"Well maybe we shouldn't be Derek. Maybe we shouldn't be married or parents together. We obviously see the world differently"

"Maybe you're right and maybe you shouldn't be a parent at all. You are just like your mother, just like you always say. To wrapped up in you to give a damn about another person."

"Go to hell Derek, You know NOTHING about me, do you know that I talk to Addison better than I ever talked you, I trust her more and even she cares more about my career then you do."

"FINE. Why don't you go marry HER and have kids with HER. Because I'm done, I can't pretend to love you anymore"

"MAYBE I WILL! and you never PRETENDED, you made it pretty clear you didn't love me. Get out of my house."

Both of them were to busy fighting to notice that Lexie, Jackson and April walked in and were now listening to them fight about Addison. It wasn't until Lexie gasped when Meredith made the "maybe I will" comment .

"Are you and Addison together?" she said in a whispered yell.

Both Derek and Meredith whipped their heads around "No. Addison and I are NOT together, we are friends. That's it!"

Meredith walked upstairs and packed a bag and walked down stairs. "Where are you going?" asked Jackson

"To LA. and Derek, you better be gone when I get back!"

Meredith picked up her phone and dialed a number she never thought she's call. The phone rung twice before she heard a voice on the other end "Hello?"

"Want a visitor?"

"Meredith?"

"Yeah, Derek and I are over… for good… want a visitor?"

"Tonight? "

"I'm headed into the airport now. Be there if a few hours… "

"I'll pick you up at the airport."

"ok. Thanks Addison. See you then"


	5. A week in LA

When Addison arrived at the airport , Meredith was already waiting for her just inside the doors, when she saw Addison walk in she smiled and walk towards her. "Hi" Addison just pulled her into a hug. "Come on Mer, let's go."

The drive home was silent, not awkward just silent. When they got to house Addison gave her a tour of the house and then they both settled on the coach with a glass of wine.

"So, gonna tell me what happened with you and Derek?"

"Don't you have work?"

"I took the day off, why are you avoiding the question?"

"Derek read your email and freaked out because I offered to be your surrogate."

"How many of my emails did he uh read…?"

"He only read the last one. But he freaked out at me, made known to me the difference between my friend and his ex-wife. He does not like you being my friend at all… "

"Ok. So how did you get to the point where you broke up?"

"I said that maybe we shouldn't be together or have kids together and he said Maybe I shouldn't be a parent at all because I'm just like my mother"

"Wow, Mer, you know that's not true right? You are not your mother. You are Meredith Grey an incredible surgeon but also an incredible person. You will be such a great mom."

"I know, I'm not freaking out or drowning away my sorrows, I knew that with Christina or whoever, I end up getting drunk and sleeping with someone from the bar but with you, I wouldn't. Instead we'd talk then I'd be over it and have fun in LA. So I packed a bag, called the chief and flew down."

"Does Derek know you are here? "

"Yeah…I may have made a comment about you being a better friend and careing more about me then he does.. and he said maybe I should marry you and have kids with you then"

Addison looked shocked, "Uh … what did you say?"

"Maybe I will" Meredith replied sheepishly. An awkward silence broke out for a few minutes until Addison burst out laugh and then Meredith did the same.

"God I would have loved to see Derek's face"

"Lexie's was better… She pretty much had just walked in the door then asked if we were a couple. I had to explain that no, we are just friends"

"are you tired?"

"No. I slept on the plane… but if you want to sleep.."

"I had my usual sleep, I'm good but I need to shower and you probably do to then we could go do something… maybe go to the spa then go shopping?"

"Sure, that sounds fun. I haven't had a girls day in a while, case you haven't noticed my best friend isn't really a girly girl"

"Christina? Nooo I thought she was. "

Meredith threw a pillow at Addison then pulled her up and both went to their rooms to shower.

* * *

><p>The girls went to the spa and then shopped for hours; Meredith basically had a whole new wardrobe which included pencil skirts and stilettos due to the persuasion of Addison. Addison had offered to pay but Meredith informed her that she did have money, maybe not as much as Addison but her mother is in fact Ellis Grey after all. She just doesn't flaunt it because all the interns had already hated her when she first came in because her mom was Ellis Grey.<p>

The girls spent evening watching movies and catching up on their lives.

"Today was really fun Addison, thank you"

"No need to thank me, I had a lot of fun too. I really enjoyed getting to know you. I have an idea. Lets go swimming!"

"Addie, it's midnight… the water will be freezing"

"Actually it will be warmer because it is night…come on Mer, live a little."

"Fine."

"Don't sound so enthusiastic. Go put on your swim suit"

* * *

><p>The girls did something new every day, they did the touristy thing, they spent whole day lying on the beach, Meredith went to the practice one day, they did a surgery together, and they had a bonfire with all Addison's friends; who absolutely loved Meredith. But tomorrow Meredith had to go back to her life, so tonight they just sat around talking.<p>

"Do you ever miss your marriage?"

"Every year on valentines day and our anniversary and I really miss having someone to spend Christmas with"

"Well once you have a child, Christmas will be an all new adventure"

"If I have a child"

"You will, have you thought about my offer?"

"It would never work, besides the fact that you have a career to worry about, and Zola, we live in two different states. I'd want to be there for the pregnancy and I could never ask you to do that"

"You could move to seattle?"

"No. It's fine to go visit but my life is in LA. I never like Seattle, I can't move there, and you can't move here. "

"I could move to LA. I love it here. "

"No. You can't, I won't let you. Meredith I really appreciate the offer but right now is not a good time for you to carry a baby. and as far as loving LA. You are welcome to come back anytime, I love having you here. "

"I should go to bed, I have an early flight. Good night Addison"

"Night Mer."

"Hey Mer?"

"Yeah?"

"I really am going to miss you…"

"I'll miss you to Addison"


	6. Chapter 6

Meredith was hugged as soon as she entered the house by her sister.

"How was LA? wow you look…great…slightly Addison like but still great and you have a tan! You look happy…"

"LA was wonderful, I am happy, why wouldn't I be happy? "

"Because you are getting a divorce?"

"Oh, that…yeah, it was a long time coming. Derek doesn't want a wife, he wants someone to have sex with who he can call his wife to impress people. He is married to his job. But it's ok, I'll see him at work and that's all"

"You won't even have to see him at work."

"Wait, what?"

"He left, he left town the day after you did. He even quit his job, Richard is scrambeling to replace him… No one told you?"

"Lexie, I've been in LA. Enjoying my vacation, not talking to anyone in Seattle"

"I figured you would have at least talked to Christina though… So how is Addison?"

"uh. Addison is good. I'm gonna go make a phone call…"

Meredith ran upstairs and called Addison's house phone, Amelia picked up.

"Amy..hi..is Addison there?"

"Ok seriously Mer, you know I hate Amy…it's Amelia and Addie is right here"

"Hey, Mer what's up?"

"Derek left, he quit his job and moved who knows where."

"WHAT?"

"Lexie just told me… wait put Amelia back on for a second"

"Hello?"

"want a job?"

"what are you talking about?"

"Well, your brother quit his job and I know that I could get Richard to hire you once he see's some of your works… you're not that young. Come to Seattle!"

"Meredith, I can't just quit my job, and leave my friends to be in Seattle."

"But if you move here, I might be able to convince Addie to do the same"

"So this isn't even about me?"

"Well, it is, because I still need a teacher…"

"Mer…"

"Just think about it. tell Addie I will call her later. Bye!"

"YOU WENT TO LA TO SEE SATAN?"

"She's not Satan and it was a nice vacation. She's my friend, it was fun."

"Mer… what is up with you?"

"Derek and I broke up, I'm trying to get my baby back, and Addison is really supportive and we get along well. We are friends, I like her."

"I think you like her as more than a friend"

"Maybe if she has a penis..but she doesn't"

"You sure about that? Cause you never know" With a smirk on her face

"Does she look like she has a penis? Trust me, she's a woman. Now, fill me in on the latest gossip."

"I'm keeping my baby.."

"What? I thought you didn't want a baby"

"I don't but Owen does, and I love Owen. I'll lose him if I abort his child and I know that I will love this baby because it will be half Owen. Half the love of my life. I will love her and him, and Owen will be an amazing dad. We agreed upon one kid. Besides, hanging around Sofia… I was thinking that my baby is now almost as big as Sofia was when she was born and that scared me to think I was willing to kill a baby. I'm a life saver not a killer. "

"Well I am happy for you, I really am. I can't wait to be an aunt"

"and they can all have play dates… or something … mine, Sofia and Zola"

2 months

"Hello?"

"Addie… I got Zola back. She's mine, I signed the adoption papers and she's mine. "

"Mer! that's so Amazing, so…. the frat house?"

"Lexie is living in the Attic, Jackson and April moved to their own place and Amelia is staying in one of the guest rooms till she finds a house she likes. It's no longer a frat house. It's a family home. "

"That's great Mer, I'm so happy for you. maybe I'll have to come visit now"

"Come for her first birthday, it's in a couple of weeks and we'd love to have you, I miss you a ton. Please?"

"I'd love to, I feel like I've missed so much in Seattle… especially with Sofia. she's so big now"

"She crawling now. and starting to talk"

"Ok. I'm going to stay for like a week" 

"you could always move here.."

"No. I can't I have a life here…a family"

"You have a family here to Addison, people who love you. Me."

"mer…"

"I'm gotta go, Amelia paged me, but we will talk about this later. I love you"

"You too"


	7. Chapter 7

Addison stepped into the airport and looked around smiling when she spotted her friend and Zola. She walked up to them and simply said "hi" in a happy tone before pulling her friend in for a hug being careful not to crush the child between them.

"hi miss Zola. It's nice to meet you in person"

She kissed the little girl on the cheek. Zola giggled. She had skyped enough with Addison the she recognized her easily.

"How was the flight Addie?"

"Long, but it will be nice to go to the hotel, grab a shower then hang out with you guys. "

"You're not staying in a hotel, you're staying in the guest room at my house, it's only me and Zola in that big old house. It will be nice to have a guest."

"You sure?"

"I'm sure. " Meredith smiled warmly at the woman before they both headed for the door. "Zola's party is tonight, everyone is coming around 6. so you have plenty of time to shower and nap if you want to"

"Who is everyone?"

"Christina and Owen, Arizona, Callie and Sofia, Richard, Amelia, Alex, Mark, Lexie, April and I think that's it..oh and Jackson."

"Lexie, Jackson and Mark? Won't that be awkward?"

"Well Mark and Jackson are friends and Lexie is half friends with both of them, Mark just broke up with his girlfriend so he might try and hit on you. Be warned"

"Thanks for the warning.. I'm not worried about Mark. "

* * *

><p>"ADDDIIEIEE" Amelia like attacked Addison as soon as she got in the door. Addison laughed "Hi Amelia"<p>

"So when are you moving here?"

"I'm not. I have the practice, I can't"

"You and I both know you can, what's stopping you?"

"Seattle is not my home, I admit I have more friends here then I do in LA but I can't just keep picking up my life and moving."

"Addie…"

"End of conversation Amelia…"

"Fine…did you know that Mom sent Zola a bag full of birthday gifts? "

"Really? What does Derek think of this?"

"I don't think mom really cared what Derek thinks beside Derek is in New York, he wants nothing to do with Zola or Meredith or even me. Which is fine, we have a family here, I'm aunt Amelia to both Zola and Sofia. We have family picnics, and Callie has offered to give me some of Sofia's clothes for this baby if it's a girl. I love my sisters and Derek, but this is so much more of a family then they ever were. "

"Wow. So do you think you are having a girl?"

"I don't know, I just want a healthy baby. "

"You will be such a great mom Amelia. I can't wait to be Aunt Addie"

"Thank you Addie, that means so much. It wasn't how I planned this, I didn't even know I wanted children until Bear here kicked me for the first time. "

"Who's your doctor?"

"Alex"

"Karev?"

"Yeah, He's been super great with everything. He's one of my bestfriends here. I told you he was my roommate"

"Do you LIKE Alex Karev?"

"I don't know ..Yes… I don't know. He's great, he put together the nursery for me, helps with my craving. He's a sweet heart but I'm having a baby. I can't casually date. I guess we will see right?'

"He's a good guy. He would treat you right, and if he didn't I would hurt him."

"Are we talking about Alex? Because Callie and I have said the same thing. "

"Arizona. Hi. Where is my neice?"

"She's with Callie, talking to Meredith."

"Great, I'm gonna go see her. I will catch up with you later."

"Oh..ok"

Both women watched as Addison walked away… "She is so baby crazed"

"She wants to be a mom so bad. Both Mer and I offered to be her surrogate at one point but she turned us both down, I think she's holding hope that she'll get pregnant some day. "

" Yeah."


	8. Chapter 8

"Zola's in bed and asleep"

"Thank you for doing that Addie, you'll be such a great mom someday. It will happen, you will be a mom."

"I'm loosing faith Mer, what if I never become a mom?"

"You will but if that never happens, you can come be favorite aunt Addie to Zola and Sofia"

"I guess"

Meredith walked over to Addison and just pulled her into a hug. The two women just stood their hugging until Meredith yawned. "I should go to bed. work comes early, you should come in with me, I'm sure owen could put you in a few surgeries, we don't exactly have a neo-natal specialist right now``

"Well, I've got nothing planned for tomorrow, so I might come in"

"Perfect. See you in the morning Addie"

* * *

><p>The week went by quick and before either women were ready Addie was packing up to leave.<p>

"Do you really have to leave?"

"Yes, I do. But I'll come back to visit I promise."

"Good, I might need your help with some house designing stuff."

"what?"

" I think I'm going to change the house around, I love the house, and want to keep it but I need to change it so that I don't constantly have memories of Derek or my childhood. I want it to be mine and Zola's home and I might add a few more rooms and a bathroom or two more"

"Good idea, and if you want you could choose a week or two that you can get off work and get it renovated those weeks, and come live with me. Get Alex or Amelia to oversea it and come visit."

"That's a really good idea. I just might do that, I'm sure Zola would love the beach."

"She'd love it. and everyone would love to have you here."

* * *

><p>(Ok. So this Chapter was a filler to just explain a few things for a future Chapters, I'm gonna try something for the next few Chapters. I want to have whole chapters in different Characters perspective, still centring around Meredith and Addison but in other perspectives. I promise to update again this weekend.)<p> 


	9. Chapter 9  Meredith

Meredith's Perspective

_Today I woke up cranky, to be honest it's been a bad few days ever since Addison left I just feel overwhelmed with Zola, work and now getting the plans for the house ready, I might just email them to Addie, give her complete control and then get her to send them back. She's better at that kind of stuff then I am anyway, she's better at a lot of stuff then I am. I wish she would move back here, I love Christina and she's my person but Addison has quickly become my best friend, we talk daily, several times a day actually. _

"Good morning Meredith" I heard behind me as I walked into the hospital and instantly knew who it was.

"Morning Amelia"

"Ready to go scrub in?"

"Of course" I had three back to back surgeries planned with Amelia today, this could be a turning point. I enjoy working under her because she actually teaches me, she pushes, always questions everything I do not because she doesn't know but because she doesn't want me to do just do out of habit, she wants me to be able to think of why that's the best treatment and to also teach others. Besides her being my mentor and my boss, she is also my friend, my sister by choice.

* * *

><p>I quickly sent Addie a text before getting in my car to drive home " a month from now…want two visitors?"<p>

Within less than a minute I received on back "Of course. "

I called her up on the phone in my car while driving, my favorite feature of the car was the built in speaker phone. "Hello?"

"So I talked to the chief today and took my vacation time, so a month from today I will be coming to visit you while an extra room or two is built in my house, and new floors are put in and walls are painted. sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. I can't wait to have you here Meredith. But now I need to go see my patient, send Zola my love"

"I will" The feeling of saying good bye to Addison gets harder each time I have to do it, it's not as bad on the phone but especially in person. I don't like my best friend being so far away.

Sighing I drive home, get Zola out of the car, put her in her playpen and begin to work on the final house plans. Thinking about a month from now when I will be playing on the beach with my best friend and my child. When all will be right in my life and I can relax.

Just then the door went flying open. "MER?"

"Amelia? What's wrong?" She looked like she was out of breath… "Alex… he asked me out, like a date. and I said yes and he's gonna pick me up here because we live together and so its more romantic or something. I need your help getting ready"

"What can I do?" I was truly speechless but had quite the grin on my face because I was waiting for him to ask her out.

"Can I go through your closet..I know Addie picked out some hot dresses for you while you were in LA…can I wear one?"

"Yeah, help yourself." It was then that I really felt like we were sisters, I love Lexie and stuff but I never had a sister as a teenager to swap clothes with. Even Lexie and I have never done that. My friendship with Amelia is special, extraordinary and I can't wait to see where it will develop in the future. Suddenly I realized I'm not afraid to love anymore because there are to many people in life who are impossible not to love.

"Hey Amelia?"

"Yeah?"

" I love you. " I had tears forming in my eyes realizing just how much I truly loved her, how quickly she has become an important part of mine and Zola's world.

"Oh Mer, I love you too" She hugged me knowing how important this moment in my life was.

"By the way you look hott in that dress of where that"

"You think?" She pulled back and looked at herself in my mirror

"Definatly. Alex will love it"


	10. Chapter 10

Addison Pov

_I woke this morning and repeated to myself over and over again. Two weeks Addie. Just two weeks and then Meredith and Zola will be here and you can relax on the beach with them and not worry about anything. No ex's, no baby problems, nothing. _

"Morning Addison" I heard as I walk into the kitchen at the practice, I say my good mornings back grab a coffee and head to my office, I need a surgery. A day of endless surgery and since all my appointments slots seem to be empty, I go into Charlotte's office.

"I need surgery" I simply say knowing she'll understand.

"Well we always need a neo natal surgeon, let's go down to the hospital and get you set up with an OR"

I replied with a thank you and followed Charlotte.

* * *

><p>After a day of back to back surgeries, I went home, grabbed a glass of wine and called Meredith, she picked up after only two rings.<p>

"Hey Addie"

"_Hey, how was your day?"_

"It was good, It was my day off so Zola and I spent the afternoon at the park. She loved it and I love just seeing her happy. How was your day?"

"_I spent the day in surgery, I didn't know any of the patients, just their cases and what I would be performing on them. It was relaxing and stress relieving. I missed surgery_."

"Addie, you could have that here you know."

"_I know but I'm not sure that I'm ready to give up the practice, LA is my home. I have friends here, patients, a house_."

"Your friends will still be your friends and you have enough money that you could keep your house as vacation spot."

"_Mer… I can't leave, maybe someday. But not now, but in three weeks you will be here to visit and you can see why I love it here_."

* * *

><p>2 weeks later<p>

_Today I woke up with the flu, or food poisoning or something. I woke up feeling gross, bloated and puking. I called in sick to work because obviously I can't infect pregnant women with whatever I have. I hate being sick, I'm rarely sick but when I am, I'm miserable and I always just want to cuddle up in bed with someone..anyone. Well not anyone but someone. By afternoon I felt fine, not 100 % because of the fact that I spent half my day puking my guts out,but still better. _

I sent Meredith a text message " _well I feel better, so maybe it was just something I ate"_

I got one back minutes later "Yeah, maybe."

"_anything interesting happening at Seattle Grace"_

"You mean besides Amelia and Alex kissing in stairwells….nope not really"

"_So they are together then?"_

"Yeah, they are sooo cute together…. oh gosh I've gone soft"

"_Babies do that to you I hear_."

"Haha, maybe…. So in a few months Amelia will go on a maternity leave, meaning I won't have a mentor… I'll have a new niece which will be cool but… no mentor."

"_I'm sure they'll have a temporary replacement and if not… she'll be back before you know it. Don't worry so much Mer."_

"It's just that boards are coming up in a few months and …."

"_I thought Callie was teaching you?"_

"She is. Every morning at 5 am… and she's great, she's amazing… but I still need my mentor"

"_You'll be fine, honestly."_

"I need to go put miss Zola to bed. I will ttyl, night Addie."

"_Night Mer , Kiss Zola for me"_

_I went to bed shortly after thinking about seattle, weighing the pro's can cons of moving to Seattle VS staying in LA. Although Seattle had surgery, and friends. That still wasn't enough, it would take a lot to convince me to move to Seattle but I am open to being convinced._


	11. Chapter 11

Amelia's POV

_Carrying another human being inside of you really helps you to Appreciate life. Before this baby I was a drug addict, someone struggling to get by but now I am a mom. There is this little human inside of me needing me to stay clean for him or her, needing me to eat healthy and to take care of myself and this little human will need me for at least the next 18 years and even after that, I can't fall into drugs or alchol. Not that I want to because I have things to live for now, I have this baby, a boyfriend and I have a family. Nieces, sisters and brothers. A more real family then I've ever had, more love then I've ever experienced. It's amazing. _

"So, Meredith left today…" I said sitting down next to Alex. "She won't be back for almost two weeks, how weird is that?"

"Does it seem weird how close her and Addie have gotten?"

"Yes and No. They both needed a friend that wasn't involved in their daily life and so they became friends… but it did happen fast"

"I think they are another Callie and Erica."

I looked at him confused, "who's Erica?"

"She used to work her, Callie and Her were friends, to straight women but then one day Erica kissed Callie to shut Sloan up and then Callie kissed her again…for real…They tried dating but Callie wasn't lesbian enough for Erica..she didn't see leaves or something, what ever"

"I don't think that will happen with them though.."

"Not exactly that but I do think they will end up together,"

"Who?" Arizona said sitting down at the table.

"Meredith and Addison" Alex answered like it was no big deal.

"Oh, yeah definatly!"

"Torres, tell these two that Addie and Mer will not be another you and Erica"

Torres got this look on her face and shot Alex a dirty look. " Don't bring Erica and I in this."

"Amelia, you really shouldn't repeat things… and if you do, you should think about what you are saying and who you are saying it in front of"

"Look in all honesty, Grey and Addison probably will end up together. They both tend to fall in love with inappropriate people besides they talk daily and Meredith is there right now. But neither of them are like Erica, if it happens, it will be a forever thing like Arizona and I."

_I'm still not convince but I don't say anything else because it's not an argument I will win and honestly I'm to tired to care, I just want to curl up in an on call room and sleep. Being on my feet all day, 6 months pregnant is not the funnest thing in the world. But it's way to soon to go on maternity leave so I just have to bear it. I shoot Meredith and I miss you text at this point, finish my lunch and go sleep on the couch in my office; not even an hour my pager goes off and I'm off to finish the rest of my shift before I can go home,shower and curl up with Alex. But for now, I'll go save a life._


	12. Chapter 12

Meredith POV

_To be honest, Addison seems …tired, her moods are off, she sleeps more than usual and you can tell she's stressed about life in general. But I peg it down under just that she is stressed. That's all it is, right? _

"_Hey Addie, you ok in there_?"

"I think I'm going through early menopause."

"_What? Addie, what are you talking about_?"

"I'm late… and I'm never late. Never and I'm moody and tired and my body is doing things it never has, so that's gotta be it right?"

"_I'm sure that's not it, It could be due to stress right. You're a doctor, you know these things, stress can make you late, pregnancy and menopause aren't the only reasons people miss their periods"_

"Shit."

"_what?"_

" Mer…can you go to the drug store and pick up a pregnancy test for me? I'll watch Zola."

"_What? How could you be pregnant? I didn't even know you were seeing anyone. and it can't be Sam's…_"

"I'm not, I'll explain when you get back…Please Mer"

"_I'm on my way_"

_Who could Addison be pregnant with? I'm not going to lie, I'm a little hurt that I'm so out of the loop…. I tell her everything. But I'm not going to freak out because she doesn't have to tell me anything, I need to stop thinking like Derek, it drove me away so why wouldn't it drive Addie away. _

"_Addie, I'm back"_

_She grabs the test from my hand and goes into the bathroom and come out a few seconds later… _

"Why does this thing take so long? "

"_Addie, calm down. Breath. "_

"I could have a baby inside of me…which I know isn't possible but I want it to be. I want a baby"

_The time passes slowly but finally she takes a big breath and looks down at the test then bursts out laughing. _

"_What? Addie, what is so funny?" She continues laughing until finally she stops and looks at me and says "_Apparently Mark Sloan is the only man on the planet that can get me pregnant"

"_Mark? You're having Mark's baby? When did you sleep with Mark?"_

"In Seattle, in his office… the day I went to work with you and you asked where I was during lunch, I was having sex with Mark Sloan."

"_Wow…but Addie, this means you will finally have your baby and we both know that Mark is a great dad. Sofia loves him and he really has stepped up to the plate and you know he'll do it with you do…hell I'm pretty sure Mark would marry you if you wanted him to."_

"But I don't. I want this baby and of course I would never keep Mark from his kid…but Mark and I would never work as a couple, I'm not in love with him, but we are going to have a baby. I should tell him..I can't tell him over the phone. It needs to be in person… so I'll just fly back with you, I'll fly back with you and tell Mark that he is going to have…we are going to have a baby. Mer, I'm gonna be a mom"

_I hugged her tight and she had tears of joy in her eyes, she was finally getting her dream. She was finally going to be a mom, a great mom. I couldn't be happier for my friend. It was that moment when I realized how much she meant to me, how much I truly cared about my ex boyfriends ex wife. It was that moment that I realized that the universe really must have a sense of humor. _


	13. Chapter 13

Addison's POV

_Mark Sloan's baby. I'm pregnant with Mark Sloan's baby…again. A big part of me is really excited because I finally get to have my baby, but another part of me is scared, what if Mark doesn't want this baby? What if Sofia is enough for him…There are so many things that could go wrong… _

The same day I found out I was pregnant, I had Meredith do an ultrasound to confirm it and then we packed and headed to Seattle. Instead of going straight to the hospital, we went to Meredith's slept and that brings us to today, to this very moment that I stand in Mark Sloan's office.

"Addie? what are you doing here? In Seattle?" He sounded and looked surprised, little did he know; surprises were going to be theme of this visit,

"_Actually, I came to see you, there is something important we need to talk about" _I said it really fast so it's surprising that he even understood what I said…of course the next part I said even faster. "_Mark…I'mpregnant and it's yours"_

"What? are you sure?"

"_That I'm pregnant or that it's yours? Because I'm a world class double board certified neonatal surgeon, of course I'm sure. And I haven't slept with anyone besides you in months."_

"Addie…please don't abort this baby" He said in almost a whisper.

"_The thought didn't even cross my mind…does this mean you want to be its dad? I don't want a relationship or anything I just need to know if you are in or not"_

"Of course I'm in, but how will this work. I live here and you live in LA"

"_Well Meredith has been bugging me for a long time about moving here, and now I have a reason to. Our child needs to know their dad and their sister."_

Mark got a huge grin on his face, stood up and pulled me into a hug, saying "I'm going to be a dad again; we're going to be Parents Addie"

_Mark and I sat and talked for another hour or so before I went and found Meredith and we went back to her house. It felt so normal; me, her and Zola, it felt like family. Meredith was ecstatic when I told her I was moving here, even insisted that for the time being I move in with her. Normally I would have said no to moving in with a friend; but her house already feels like home, like where I belong. I realized I wouldn't want to be anywhere but here, it took me a while to get here. I know now that; home is where the heart is, and my heart has always been here. _


End file.
